A variety of brake-, torque-, and drivetrain-based electronic stability control (“ESC”) systems exist. A brake-based system may use an ESC algorithm to apply variable braking to all or some of the wheels in order to correct an unstable driving condition. A torque-based system may automatically reduce the torque that is supplied to an engine to correct an unstable driving condition. An electronically-controlled drivetrain may adjust the torque distribution to the wheels of the vehicle to correct an unstable driving condition.